All From Love
by SulkiestAlloy
Summary: Spike returns to Sunnydale with a lot on his mind. And Dawn's there to comfort him. D/S
1. Effulgent

Effulgent  
by: Sulkiest Alloy (http://anonymnity.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, ideas, or places mentioned. All belongs to Joss and his minions.  
  
Setting: Post season 6. Spike returns to Sunnydale. D/S.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
The sign said "Welcome to Sunnydale" and Spike drove right past it without giving it a second thought. "She's going to see a new man." He said to himself, as he passed through the empty streets, to his crypt. When he got there, he quickly packed the bike inside the crypt and went to his bed. He was so tired. Sleep came fast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You're beneath me, Spike." She said, as she threw money down on Spike, who was on his knees." Spike began to cry, not bawling tears, but tears that showed conviction. It was at that second that he knew that they'd never be together. But still he fought it.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike woke up sweaty. The nightmare he had was just one of the many he had had since he got his soul back. He got out of bed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt. He didn't have many, but there were still one or two left that weren't pilfered. He couldn't do much during the day, but luckily, he had a crypt with sewer access. Spike wandered the sewers until he got to the Magic Box. He creaked the back door open, hoping to find the gang sitting down doing research, but the first thing he noticed was the building was in shambles. "Bloody hell... what happened here?" There were hardly any places for him to hide to escape the sun. He went back in the sewers and headed back to the crypt.   
  
When he got back to the crypt, he found an old empty journal in one of the drawers, he started to write down his thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"A lot has changed since I came back here after Dru." The pen had scribbled down this first line, it seemed to be the most important thing to start off his memoirs with. "Actually ever since that magical night where Dru's 'effulgence' captivated me. She was my sire. She, along with Angel and Darla, showed me the world I know now. I never thought I'd see the world as I do now. As a soul. I've killed many slayers, ruined many lives. I don't know why it happened how it did. It doesn't seem bloody right. But here I am, a broken vampire, a lost man. I'm nothing." Tears started to fall on the paper. Spike put the pen down, wiping his eyes. "This is the best writing I've done since I was born." He softly said. He picked up the pen and began to write again. "The day I realized I was never going to be a vampire again was the day I woke up in love with her. Days have gone by where I lay in bed just bawling my eyes because of the love I had for this girl. I cared for the whole sodding lot of them. I don't know what happened while I was gone, and I'll find out tonight when I go out patroling." Spike closed the journal and his eyes started watering, when all of sudden there was a creak of the door.   
  
Dawn made a habit of coming by almost everyday, just remembering Spike, she came pretty early, leaving the rest of the day to spend with Buffy. "Spike?" She asked. "Spike is that really you?" She asked again, running to him hugging him. "Where've you been? What have you been up too?" She asked as she sat down in front of him, holding his hands. "I want to hear all about it."  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Thrown to the Wolves

Thrown to the Wolves  
by: Sulkiest Alloy (http://anonymnity.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, ideas, or places mentioned. All belongs to Joss and his minions.  
  
Setting: Post season 6. Spike returns to Sunnydale. D/S.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
"So, what happened when you left?" An anxious Dawn was asking. She felt so alone over that summer, sure her sister was there, spending a lot of quality time that she enjoyed. But Spike gave her something else. He filled a hole that was in her. She missed seeing him and hearing his slightly humorous English accent.  
  
Spike put the journal back in the drawer. "Well love," Spike started. "It's an interesting story really." Spike was looking for the right words, if Dawn was going to be the first person who knew about Spike, he wanted to have a perfect delivery. "I guess you could say I went... 'soul searching'." Those words seemed to strike a chord in Spike, he didn't know exanctly what she was going to think. "I went to Africa where I met this lovely chap whip glowing green eyes. I said I wanted the chip out of my head, he then told me to pass a test. Well luckily for me, it wasn't written... I fought, I killed, I won. I got what I needed." Spike said, on the trip back home, the idea that his soul was what he really needed weighed heavily on his mind.   
  
"So the chip's out?" Dawn asked, with a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"No, nibblet." Spike remarked. "Spike's still neutered. But I've got another thing added to me that I didn't ask for."  
  
"What's that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, I seemed to have aquired a soul." Spike said nonchelantly. "Bloody strange, I never knew there could be a more confusing time in my life." He added.  
  
"A soul..." Dawn sat back, trying to imagine Spike with a soul. "So, you're like Angel?" She asked.  
  
"No, at least... I bloody hell hope not. As far as I know, I don't have a curse. Just a permanent soul to carry around."  
  
"Wow..." Dawn said with a smile. "I never thought..." She giggled. "I have to go Spi... er... Do you want me to call you Spike? Or William?" She asked.  
  
"Oh I don't care..." Spike never thought he'd hear the name William again.   
  
"Ok, Spike, I'll be back soon." Dawn got up and ran out. She had the biggest grin on her face. Dawn ran almost the entire way home, she ran into her room, and grabbed her diary.  
  
"Dear diary, you'd never believe what just happened. Spike returned home, with a soul! I never knew the day would come, it seemed like a dream come true. I mean, he is such a hunk, and now that I know he'd never hurt me, I'm thinking about laying it in thick on him. Not in that kinky sex way... but now that you mention it... No, just flirting now. I'm going to go find Buffy, tell her all about it."  
  
Dawn closed the diary and went downstairs. "Buffy?" She yelled.   
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" A voice called back. Buffy was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.   
  
"Buffy, guess what?" Dawn said, she was almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Did you get a boyfriend?" She asked.  
  
"Better! Spike's in town!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"How's that better... What?!" Buffy snapped. "He's back? Is he in his crypt?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, but Buffy, there's something..." Dawn was interrupted by Buffy running out the back door. Dawn ran after her to catch up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike was relaxing in his chair, reading a book he brought back with him. Suddenly the door to his crypt flew open, and the sunlight startled him and he fell backwards in the chair.   
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled. "Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"Spike!" Buffy snapped. "I want you to leave."  
  
"I can't love. I've got plans in Sunnydale." Spike smoothly replied.  
  
"Unless those plans include you bursting into flames, I want you out." Buffy demanded.   
  
"I'm telling you I can't." Spike's tone got darker. Buffy couldn't help but see directly into his eyes. There was something different.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.   
  
"Something's come up, and I think it'd be for the best if I stayed here." Buffy wasn't listening but she couldn't stop starring in his eyes.   
  
"No!" She yelled. "You can't... soul... Impossible!" Buffy took a few steps back. "What? You couldn't think of anything better to do to me than to be like Angel? Did you think I'd sleep with you then?" Buffy asked, just as Dawn walked in.  
  
"Buffy?" She asked.  
  
"Dawn go away." Buffy ordered.  
  
"No nibblet, stay, I want you to hear this." Spike suggested.  
  
Dawn stood in the doorway, not moving. "Buffy, what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm leaving." Buffy said. She turned to the door, "Dawn, are you coming?"   
  
"No Buffy." Dawn replied.  
  
"Fine, but remember, he's an attempted rapist." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"I know." Dawn said, and Buffy walked out the door. "I'm sorry Spike." She said.  
  
"Call me William, love." Spike replied. His head was swirling with thoughts. "The one woman I loved more than life itself, thinks I'm trying to be fake? I'm the same damn man she knew before... I didn't ask for this soul." He sat down in his chair, and Dawn came in and started to run her hands through his hair until he fell asleep.  
  
End Chapter 2 


End file.
